Being physically active is one of the most effective tools in increasing one's health of mind, body and spirit. Reducing risk of heart disease and stroke, physical activity also helps to lower or control other risk factors such as high blood pressure, high blood cholesterol, excess body weight and diabetes. A regular exercise regimen helps an individual look and feel better, become stronger and more flexible, possess more energy, and reduce stress and tension. Aware of physical and mental benefits afforded by regular exercise, many people wishing to engage in an exercise endeavor encounter daunting obstacles. With demands of work, school and family in today's fast paced world, little time remains in a day to set aside twenty to thirty minutes for walking on a treadmill, doing reps with free weights, or strolling around a neighborhood after dinner. Trips to the local gym every other day are impractical for most busy people and also costly for those individuals on tight budgets.
People with limited physical capabilities also need and want to keep up their strength, muscle tone and energy. These individuals often are frustrated by a lack of exercise equipment or activities that allow them to work on their bodies in a pain free and comfortable manner. Unable to lift even light weights or to walk for long distances, these individuals usually opt for avoiding workouts altogether and doing nothing.
The prior art has put forth several designs for exercise equipment. Among these are:
US Patent 2013/0123078 to Sammy Black Marji describes a double roller exercise device with a pair of elongated, spaced apart rollers with a grip handle secured at the end of each roller. A compressible and expandable spring is connected to the adjacent grip handle. The roller can be pushed or pulled by the exerciser by manipulating the grip handles. This exercise device is configured for exercising hand's, wrists and pectoral parts of the body. The device is also useful for massaging the back, legs and thighs of the exerciser.
US Patent 2012/0309599 to Gary Edward Miller, Jr. describes a rolling exercise device comprising an elongate member that has a first handle assembly secured to its first end and a second handle assembly secured to its second end. The handle assemblies include a base that is rotatably secured to a handle support structure. The handle assemblies also include a handle for gripping. The handle assemblies further function as wheels on each side of the elongate member, which allows the exercise device to roll. In addition, the handle assemblies are removable from the ends of the elongate member and mutually joinable in a second configuration that excludes the elongate member. The second configuration can be rolled along a surface by a user gripping the handles and applying a force that causes the base of each handle assembly to rotate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,431 to J Sinyard describes an exercising device which contains spherically shaped weights which are rotatable, allowing the device to be used by rolling the device along a surface such as a floor or wall in addition to lifting in the conventional manner.
None of these prior art references describe the present invention.